I'll Never Let You Go (traduction)
by Matthewdaddariotrash
Summary: Dans cet AU tous naissent maître ou esclave comme naître garçon ou fille. A l'âge de 18 ans, les maîtres doivent clamer un esclave, similaire au mariage. Kurt est un Dominant Maître fort qui clame le soumis esclave Blaine contre les désirs du Dominant Maître Sébastian. Mais ce que Sébastian veut, Sébastian a... Ou plutôt vole...
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens avec une traduction de l'histoire de YaDiva 'I'll Never Let You Go' autorisée par l'auteure bien sur ! Pour ceux qui lisent Sympathy For The Devil le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture et si vous avez des idées je suis toute ouïe !

**Cette histoire parle de BDSM avec du maître-esclave, il y aura du fluff mais aussi du dark donc je vous conseille de lire ceci attentivement !**

**C'est en M car il y a du sexe, non-consensual sex, smut, language, et des thèmes bdsm assez forts et des jouets vous avertie l'auteur.**

**Warning : Il y aura du semi consensual Seblaine. L'amour de Klaine est toujours rappelé et est toujours le centre de l'histoire, mais il y aura du smut Seblaine.**

Voilà pour les warnings de l'auteur.

Je voulais juste expliquer une chose : il y aura une grosse partie qui parle de clamation etpour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est et bien dans cette histoire c'est tout comme le mariage mais pas vraiment, c'est un lien très fort qui unit le dominant/maitre et l'esclave/ soumis. Le dominant jure de protéger son soumis et le soumis promet de s'occuper du dominant aussi bien que ce dernier le fait et de lui obéir et s'il ne l'obéit pas alors il se fera punnir etc. C'est une chose très forte et très contrôlée par le Mynistère des maitres comme l'explique l'histoire. En tout cas j'espère que l'histoire vous dira d'elle-même ce qu'est la clamation et j'espère que vous aimerez.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

~5445 mots

Chapitre 1

Blaine ouvrit les yeux au même moment que le cadenas de sa cage cliqua et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Il roula sur le dos et écarta les jambes et les bras. Dormir dans sa cage n'était jamais vraiment une punition. Les goûts de Kurt étaient trop chers et haut de gamme pour ça.

La cage était faite d'argent fin et le matelas était plus confortable que celui de la plupart des lits. La vraie punition était d'être séparé de Kurt. Blaine détestait dormir loin de la chaleur du corps de son maître et de son souffle apaisant. Il était content que sa punition ne dure qu'une seule nuit.

Il sera définitivement plus attentif quand à danser dans la maison.

Il sortit en rampant et marcha vers la salle de bains. Le matin, il avait vingt minutes avant qu'il ne doive prendre place à genoux à coté du lit de Kurt.

Il garda un œil sur l'horloge quand il utilisa la toilette, quand il se doucha et se brossa les dents et accomplit son emploi du temps de la journée.

Il aimait l'expression reposée et apaisée de Kurt. C'était l'un des rares moments où il avait l'air complètement relaxé et merveilleusement serein. Surtout ces jours-ci.

A sept heures, la sonnerie du réveil sonna bruyamment. Kurt grogna et chercha aveuglement le bouton 'off'. Il roula et tendit la main, ses mains cherchaient le corps de Blaine pour le tirer à lui. Ne sentant personne, il ouvrit les yeux. Ça lui prit un moment pour se remémorer que l'on était vendredi et non samedi, donc Blaine serait à genoux et en plus il l'avait fait dormir dans sa cage la nuit dernière. Qui punissait qui ? Il se retourna et sourit à la forme de Blaine à genoux sur le sol, ses mains croisées devant lui, les yeux baissés tandis qu'il attendait d'être salué.

« Bonjour, Blaine »

« Bonjour monsieur » Les yeux de Blaine rencontrèrent ceux de Kurt, un sourire timide se propagea sur son visage.

Kurt tendit la main et emmêla ses doigts dans les boucles humides de Blaine. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. Il ne bougea pas quand Kurt se leva, s'étira et marcha en direction de la salle de bain. Il revient un moment plus tard.

Blaine se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation. Kurt lui sourit et prit son épaisse queue dans la main et la pressa aux lèvres d bouclé.

Blaine gémit tandis qu'il ouvra la bouche pour l'accepter et sucer.

La fellation du matin de Kurt.

Kurt ferma les yeux et jeta la tête en arrière tandis qu'il agrippait les cheveux de Blaine. Sa bouche chaude le suçait parfaitement. En bas, en haut cinq fois, trois tourbillons de langue, il enleva légèrement, taquina la tête et répéta.

Kurt tira sur les cheveux de Blaine plus fortement quand il se sentait être trop près. Le brun reconnut les signes et se prépara. Il connaissait chaque signe, chaque indice, chaque réaction de son maître. Il connaissait le corps de Kurt mieux que Kurt lui-même, et mieux que son propre corps. Kurt vient avec un long et traînant grognement. Blaine avala et resta, gardant la douce et sensible queue dans sa bouche. Il ne pourrait jamais rêver de la relâcher par lui-même.

Kurt se retira et tomba sur le lit, les yeux fermés, le souffle légèrement rapide, mais doux. Quel magnifique façon de commencer la journée. Il s'allongea là pendant quelques minutes avant de parler.

« Toast, fruit et yaourt. Tu vas m'attendre »

« Oui monsieur » Blaine se leva du sol . Kurt se leva par les coudes et regarda de haut en bas le corps nu de Blaine. Il était sur que le bouclé avait été dur durant la fellation mais plus maintenant. Il connaissait les règles.

« Mets un boxer »

« Oui monsieur » Blaine marcha vers la cuisine.

Kurt se doucha et se mit face à l'armoire, essayant de se souvenir de quelle scène ils allaient répéter. Ils ne faisaient pas encore de répétition en costume mais Kurt aimait imaginer ce que son personnage, Jonathan Jollaway, porterait. A la fin, il se décida pour une chemise blanche, une veste grise et un jean noir. Simplicité était la meilleure option ça allait sûrement être une longue journée. Il prit les vêtements de Blaine et les mit sur le lit.

Il arriva dans la cuisine pour trouver Blaine assis, écrivant dans son carnet. C'était la seule chose que Blaine était autorisé à faire dès qu'il le voulait, Kurt comprenait qu'une parole de chanson pouvait apparaître dans son esprit et puis disparaître en un instant. Il voulait que Blaine capture toujours ses pensées.

Blaine s'arrêta d'écrire quand Kurt entra.

« Termine ta pensée Blaine »

Blaine sourit et retourna écrire. Kurt versa du café, le prépara au goût de chacun et s'assit à la table. Il prit une bouchée de toast et regarda Blaine continuer à écrire, les yeux chiffonnés, son front froncé dans une concentration profonde. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se sentir reconnaissant que Blaine lui appartienne. Il détestait penser que Blaine appartienne à quelqu'un qui refuse d'encourager ses écrits.

Les paroles capturées, Blaine ferma le livre et commença à manger.

« Quelle scène répétez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Kurt grogna. « L'argument. Brad a l'air de penser qu'argumenter veut dire crier, ne pas utiliser les intonations vocales, ou je ne sais pas... Jouer pour faire passer le message »

Blaine rit. Kurt secoua la tête.

« Tu penses que je plaisante mais je suis sérieux. Cet homme ne sait pas jouer. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Kevin l'a engagé. Si je ne croyais pas si fortement en ce spectacle je serais déjà parti »

Blaine sourit, Kurt ne pourrait jamais quitter ce show. Il a travaillé trop dur pour arriver là. C'était son deuxième show à Broadway et il était destiné à mettre Kurt dans la course pour une nomination au Tony.

« Vas tu être au studio toute la journée ? »

Blaine acquiesça. « J'ai besoin de terminer cette chanson pour Rachel »

« Okay je te récupère à quatre heures car Chandler et Seth viennent ce soir »

Blaine sourit « Est-ce que Seth ramène sa guitare ? »

« Je vais demander à Chandler s'il peut »

« Génial ! »

Kurt rit à l'enthousiasme exubérance de gamin de Blaine. Il était vraiment un gamin quelques fois.

« Vas t'habiller »

« Oui monsieur »

Kurt débarrassa la table et vérifia son sac pour être sur qu'il ait tous les changements de scripts qu'il a annoté la nuit dernière.

Il entra dans la salle de bain où Blaine l'attendait, habillé mais son boxer et son jean étaient baissés et pendaient autour de ses chevilles. Kurt s'avança vers l'armoire et prit une, customisée et faite main, et d'argent, cage de chasteté. Il plaça précautionneusement la queue de Blaine à l'intérieur et verrouilla le petit cadenas. Il plaça la clef sur la commode. Il avait une seconde clef sur son porte clefs. Blaine remonta son jean et son boxer.

Kurt heurta son entre jambe amoureusement. Blaine ferma les yeux et fit disparaître l'érection qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas avoir.

« prêt ? »

« Oui monsieur »

« As tu assez d'argent pour le dîner ? »

Blaine acquiesça.

« Okay allons y »

Il sortirent juste quand Troy s'arrenta dans sa voiture Lincoln Town. L'arrêt de Blaine venait en premier. Quand il s'arrêtèrent devant le building, Kurt leva le bras et courut ses doigts doucement sur le beau collier qu'il a dessiné pour Blaine.

« J'espère que tu auras une journée créative et productive. »

« Essayez de ne pas être trop dur avec Brad. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il n'est pas aussi talentueux que vous »

Kurt sourit. « Et pour cet adorable commentaire tu auras peut être de la pizza ce soir Je te laisserai même commander ainsi que Seth » Le sourire de gosse de Blaine revint.

« Merci monsieur »

Kurt s'avança et l'embrassa. « Passe une bonne journée. »

il regarda Blaine entrer dans le bâtiment quand la voiture s'en alla, il se sentit reconnaissant pour la seconde fois ce matin que Blaine lui appartienne.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kurt Hummel posa ses yeux pour la première fois sur Blaine Anderson durant une visite à la Dalton Academy. Tandis qu'être gay n'était pas une insulte, c'était plutôt au sein même de la société, il y en avait toujours qui continuer à insulter avec ça. Malheureusement pour Kurt ils semblaient tous être à McKingley.

Il était malade de l'intimidation et du harcèlement dont il devait faire l'expérience tous les jours. Il voulait passer ses deux dernières années d'école en paix. Quand lui et son père visitaient l'école, la cloche sonna pour le changement de classe et ils se retrouvèrent emportés dans le hall d'entrée pour une performance impromptue des Warblers.

Le directeur des admissions avait l'air notablement nerveux à propos des parents potentiels de voir cette légèrement bruyante exposition, mais Burt était amusé et Kurt fasciné et choqué que le Glee Club était, en fait, populaire dans une école de garçons. Tandis qu'il regardait la performance il ne pouvait pas enlever ses yeux du chanteur principal absolument magnifique.

Kurt sentit quelque chose bouger au plus profond de lui, mais il l'écrasa rapidement. Ce garçon était le chanteur principal ce qui voulait dire qu'il était certainement un maître.

Les maîtres n'étaient pas autorisés à clamer un autre maître.

En plus Kurt n'avait aucune idée si ce garçon était gay ou non.

A la fin de la performance, quand le garçon rigolait et félicitait ses Warblers sur le bon boulot qu'ils venaient de faire, Kurt fut surpris de voir un aperçu de l'épaisse, tâche d'encre noire autour de son poignet gauche.

Ce garçon était un esclave.

Burt le remarqua aussi et regarda en direction du directeur des admissions avec surprise.

« Dalton est fière d'elle-même d'autoriser les esclaves à participer et diriger certaines activités ? Pour la plupart des étudiants esclaves, ce sera leur dernière et seule chance de faire ce genre de choses »

Burt hocha de la tête son accord et son approbation. C'était vrai. Tandis que certains esclaves étaient clamés par des maîtres qui les encourageaient à suivre une carrière, beaucoup non. La plupart des esclaves étaient heureux de rester à la maison sous la protection et la servitude de leur maître.

A son premier jour à Dalton, Kurt rencontra Wes, le chef du conseil de Warblers. Une fois qu'il eut fini de discuter, Kurt auditionna pour les Warblers, il demanda des informations sur le leader Blaine Anderson. Était il gay ? Est ce qu'il voyait quelqu'un ?

Wes était hésitant, en tant que bon maître et bon ami, il était protecteur envers Blaine . Extrêmement protecteur. La soumission de Blaine était extrêmement plus forte et plus profonde que la plupart des esclaves due à sa nature inhérente et due aux années de négligence émotionnelle et d'abus de sa mère maître. Tandis que la plupart des esclaves avaient seulement peur de déplaire à leur maître, Blaine vivait dans la peur de déplaire à n'importe quel maître. Il luttait pour résister à se soumettre à chaque maître qui lui donnait un ordre, faisant de lui une cible facile pour tous ceux avec de mauvaises tendances.

Merci à la politique anti-intimidation de Dalton car il était relativement sauf à Dalton, mais Wes s'inquiétait de tous ceux qui pourraient éventuellement avoir de l'intérêt à clamer Blaine. La seule chose que les esclaves voulaient plus que tout au monde était d'être clamé. D'être clamé et dominer par un maître était le plus grand désir des esclaves mais la combine était d'être clamé par le bon maître. Les parents des esclaves essayaient de ménager la procédure mais ce n'était pas facile. Dans le meilleur des scénarios, un esclave et un maître vont se rencontrer, sortir ensemble, tomber amoureux et le maître va clamer l 'esclave avec la permission des parents. Quelques fois les esclaves acceptent d'être clamé par des maîtres que les parents n'aiment pas. Dans ce cas la, les parents sont impuissants d'arrêter la clamation de prendre place. Dans le pire ses scénarios, un maître va clamer contre les vœux des parents et de l'esclave. C'est rare, mais pas inconnu.

Une fois que le maître a clamé l 'esclave, l'esclave est capturé sauf si le maître décide de le relâcher. Le seul recours est la LOI DES HUITS ANS D'ANNULATION. Si un esclave est malheureux ou que les parents de l'esclave veulent que leur enfant soit relâché, ils ont huit ans pour demander l'annulation auprès du Ministère des Maîtres. Après huit ans, la clamation ne peut être brisée que par le maître.

Après quelques répétitions des Warblers et de dîner ensemble pendant plusieurs semaines, Wes décida qu'il aimait Kurt. Il avait l'air sincère et gentil, mais aussi avec une nature, forte et dominante. La parfaite combinaison pour Blaine. Il avait aussi observé les regards furtifs de Blaine sur Kurt. Quand il lui demandait s'il était intéressé Blaine souriait timidement et acquiesçait.

Un jeudi après une répétition, Wes prit les deux garçons à part et fit une présentation formelle mais Wes fit comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois.

« Dom Maître Kurt Hummel permets-moi de te présenter l'esclave soumis Blaine Anderson. Non clamé »

Kurt roula des yeux.

« Sérieusement Wes ? Ça fait un mois . On connaît le nom de l'autre »

Blaine rigola silencieusement, les yeux au sol.

Kurt était intrigué par la soumission intense de Blaine. C'était un grand contraste avec le garçon confiant et beau qu'il avait vu danser et chanter.

Il était aussi dérouté par les sentiments que Blaine provoquait à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait jamais sentit une si forte attraction envers quelqu'un avant.

Il a eu des crushes inappropriés sur des esclaves hétéros, ou des maîtres qui étaient gays, mais jamais aussi le profond, douloureux désir qu'il ressentait pour Blaine. Avec Blaine il sentait le désir de propriété et le besoin de dominer. Blaine se sentait aussi bouleversé par les sentiments que Kurt créaient. Il a passé la plupart de sa vie à essayer de ne pas se faire avaler par la soumission qui vie en lui. Il considérait être gay comme une bénédiction car ça enlevait de la course 80 % des maîtres qui erraient dans le hall de Dalton. Les maître gays qui n'avaient pas déjà les yeux sur quelqu'un venaient toujours approcher Blaine, attirés par sa beauté sexy et sa soumission profonde. Si Blaine faisait comprendre clairement qu'il n'était pas intéressé, Wes et les Warblers s'assuraient qu'ils restaient à distances. Mais Blaine aimait bien Kurt, quelque chose à propos des yeux de Kurt et de sa gentillesse ainsi que sa voix ferme disait à Blaine qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance : Kurt n'allait pas abuser de lui ou prendre avantage de lui. Pour la première fois, Blaine était excité par la présence de maître de Kurt. Kurt était fort et demandeur, mais sa dominance coulait en Blaine au lieu de tomber sur lui et de lui rendre malheureusement. Quelque chose à propos du ton de Kurt enflammait la nature soumise de Blaine.

Il ne désobéissait pas à Kurt car il le devait. Il le voulait. Son corps tout entier ronronner de désir de servir et d'être dominé par Kurt.

Ça lui prit chaque once de sa force pour ne pas se jeter aux pieds de Kurt à chaque fois que ce dernier entrait dans la pièce.

Ils ont avancé doucement en passant une grande partie de leur année de junior à devenir ami. Au début c'était dur pour Kurt de tirer des informations à Blaine à propos de ses goûts ou de ses intérêts parce qu'il essayait trop de faire ce que Kurt voulait. Mais éventuellement il réussit à apprendre que les céréales favorites de Blaine étaient les Apple Jacks. Il aimait Star Wars et les films Matrix, mais aussi Broadway.

Et bien sur, la musique.

La musique était la passion de Blaine. Son premier endroit sûr. Quand il était enfant il chantait pour lui même pour s'endormir tous les soirs. Quand sa mère criait et le réprimandait avec dégoût sur sa nature soumise d'esclave, il se retirait dans la sûreté d'une chanson dans sa tête, les yeux fermés serrés, chantant silencieusement à lui même pour étouffer sa voix. C'était pourquoi il pouvait se tenir devant une audience et chanter de tout son cœur. La musique le faisait se sentir fort et en sûreté.

Une fois que Kurt réalisa à quel point Blaine aimait la musique, il voulait lui faire plaisir. Ils sont allés à des concerts, des opéras, des symphonies. Quand Blaine a admis espérer un jour écrire des chansons pour des spectacles à Broadway, Kurt lui acheta un livret de note et l'encouragea à mettre ses pensées et ses paroles sur papier. Pendant leur année de senior il était plutôt clair que Kurt allait clamer Blaine dès que ce dernier aurait 18 ans. Ils étaient amoureux.

Un fort, profond amour rendu encore plus riche par la façon dont ils complétaient parfaitement l'autre. La soumission profonde de Blaine était parfaite pour la nature forte et quémandeuse de Kurt.

Kurt avait besoin de quelqu'un qui se donnerait complètement à lui et Blaine avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait le dominer complètement.

Leur amour et affection étaient évidentes malgré les lois strictes du gouvernement concernant l'interaction maître-esclave avant la clamation. La prise de main était autorisée ainsi que frotter le milieu du dos et les câlins de 5 secondes. Kurt était autorisé à enrouler un bras autour de la taille de Blaine et Blaine était autorisé à poser la tête sur l'épaule de Kurt. N'importe quoi d'additionnel était considéré comme une violation;mais ça n'empêcha pas Blaine de s'asseoir si près de Kurt que c'était tout comme s'il était assit sur ses cuisses. Son corps s'enroulait autour de celui de Kurt, ses yeux emplis d'amour et du désir de se donner complètement à Kurt, totalement...

Sexuellement.

Mais il y avait des règles à propos de cela aussi.

Il était illégal pour un maître et un esclave de moins de 18 ans d'avoir des rapports sexuels.

Même après avoir eu 18 ans, les maîtres étaient fortement encourager à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une clamation, ou qu'ils étaient 100 % sur qu'ils allaient clamer l'esclave. Avoir des rapports avec un esclave et ne pas le clamer après était considéré comme de l'abus mental. Sexe est un connecteur entre un maître et un esclave. Cela dépend de la soumission de l'esclave et de son envie de servir son maître et de créer un lien entre les deux. Quand un maître s'en va simplement après avoir créer ce lien, l'esclave est laissée et se sent perdu et confus, désespéré pour la sûreté et le confort d'un maître. Cela mène certain esclave à prier auprès des pires types de maîtres. Les maîtres qui capturent les esclaves perdus et abusés ou les échanges à d'autres maîtres pour le sexe.

Burt pouvait voir le profond désir capturé dans la façon dont Blaine regarde Kurt. Il pouvait aussi sentir le sentiment fort de possessivité et de propriété de Kurt. Il remémora à Kurt les règles, au grand ennui de Kurt.

« Papa, s'il te plaît arrête. Je connais les règles. »

« Je sais que tu connais les règles, Kurt. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu veux les suivre »

« Bien sur que je ne veux pas les suivre,mais je vais le faire » Et me branler brutalement.

« Je t'ai entendu, gamin. Mais pourquoi ne vas tu pas parcourir le chapitre 8 du livre des règles d'État juste une fois de plus »

Burt avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter. Le maîtres atteignaient leur potentiel sexuel complet à 18 ans. Kurt avait 4 mois devant lui avant son 18ème anniversaire. Il serait prolifique avec une énergie sexuelle chaude et désespéré pour du soulagement, mais il était plus vieux de Blaine de 3 mois. Il va devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que Blaine ait 18 ans et qu'il puisse être clamer.

Il n'y avait rien à part le self-control de Kurt qui inquiétait Burt Hummel.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais entendu parler des Anderson ?

Quand un maître et un esclave sortent ensemble et que la clamation est imminente, les parents de l'esclave ont pour habitude de demander une rencontre avec les parents du maître. Généralement il y avait plusieurs rencontres autour de dîners, soupers et les vacances comme moyens pour que les parents de l'esclave s'assurent que le clameur est le bon pour leur enfant et celui que leur enfant veut vraiment.

« Je ne comprends pas. Avec un soumis si profond que lui, j'aurai pensé qu'ils auraient voulu mettre toi, moi, Carole, Finn et même Rachel sous un microscope pour s'assurer que nous ne sommes pas abusif. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils et sentit le pincement familier de rage et de peine qui accompagnait les pensées du traitement de Victoria Anderson de Blaine.

« Les parents de Blaine s'en foutent de lui, Papa. Ils s'en foutent vraiment »

« Je suis sur que ce n'est pas vrai. Oui, quelques parents sont déçus quand ils ont un esclave au lieu d'un maître , mais c'est comme avoir un garçon ou une fille. Tu ne peux pas le contrôler. Tu les aimes comme ils sont. »

« Crois moi papa, Victoria Anderson ne voit pas cela de cette manière. Elle aime le frère de Blaine, Cooper parce qu'il est un maître, mais avec Blaine... Elle a passé des années à essayer de forcer Blaine à aller contre sa nature et être plus maître qu'esclave. D'après Wes, Victoria lui aurait crié dessus en lui disant qu'il était faible et qu'il n'est valait pas la peine et avait besoin de chercher profondément la puissance et la commande. Elle se moquait de lui sans pitié, essayant de le forcer à se mettre debout pour lui même et se battre en retour. Elle pensait que ça le rendrait moins soumis. Bien sur, ça n'a pas marché.

Au lieux de se battre, Blaine est tombé encore plus profond dans la soumission. Il n'a jamais trouvé la force de se battre. Éventuellement elle a abandonné mais l'abus mental a laissé Blaine soumis et apeuré de tous les maîtres. Elle est un maître horrible et une terrible mère. »

Burt ne se laissa pas découragé. « Peut être que je devrais les appeler »

« S'il te plaît non »

« C'est important , Kurt. Je ne veux pas que tu sois accusé de ne pas suivre les règles. Nous avons besoin de nous assurer qu'ils savent que tu veux clamer Blaine. C'est mieux si tu as leur permission »

Kurt savait que son père avait raison, mais rien que de penser à dealer avec Victoria Anderson l'inquiétait. Il espérait qu'elle continue de ne pas se souciait de Blaine et qu'elle laisse Kurt le clamer.

Spécialement depuis que Sebastian Smythe ne semblait ne pas pouvoir laisser Blaine seul.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Comme les Anderson, les Smythe était une vieille famille avec de l'argent. Ils couraient dans la même cercle classe sociale et appartenaient aux mêmes clubs. Les Smythe avaient passé les cinq dernières années en Europe, mais étaient revenus aux États Unis pour que Sebastian puisse avoir son diplôme d'un lycée américain.

Sebastian a tourné autour de Blaine pour la première fois en été lors d'un barbecue donnait par ses parents pour célébrer leur retour en Ohio. Blaine était assit seul sur un siège dans le coin d'un grand jardin, il était en train d'écrire dans son carnet de musique.

« Qu'est-ce que t'écris, sexy ? »

Blaine leva le regard et puis baissa ses yeux immédiatement. Son corps se tendit sous le regard vicieux de Sebastian.

« Réponds-moi »

Blaine garda les yeux focalisés sur son livre.

« Juste... hmm... idées de chanson »

« Vraiment ? C'est intéressant en fait »

Sebastian s'assit à côté de lui. « Regarde-moi ».

Blaine leva le regard. Sebastian se lécha les lèvres.

« Tu es beau. »

Il regarda le cou de Blaine et mit une main sur sa cuisse.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas clamé. Quand as-tu 18 ans ? »

Blaine était nerveux et effrayé. Non, il n'était pas clamé mais il n'était définitivement pas valide. Il appartenait à Kurt.

« En août de l'année prochaine »

« L 'année prochaine, hein ? Je suppose que je peux attendre. Tu as l'air d'en valoir la peine »

Blaine voulait s'enfuir.

« Mais peut-être que pendant que nous attendons tu peux... »

« Sebastian, que fais-tu ? »

Les deux garçons levèrent le regard pour voir Cooper se tenir là, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la main de Sebastian qui caressait la cuisse de son petit frère. Sebastian arracha sa main rapidement.

« On a juste eu une conversation. Blaine me disait à quel point je vais aimer Dalton . »

Dalton ? Il va être à Dalton ?

« Ouais. Peu importe. Tu connais les règles. Garde tes mains loin avant que ça ne t'apporte des embrouilles... encore une fois »

Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Comment Cooper savait à propos de cela ? Il se leva.

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous ne faisions que parler. On se voit plus tard Blaine. »

Cooper regarda Blaine. « Ça va ? » Blaine hocha la tête. Cooper s'assit à côté de lui.

« Écoute. Je sais que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec ce gars là Kurt, mais tu ne devrais pas espérer qu'il te clame »

Blaine leva le regard, ses yeux remplis de surprise. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Faisons face à ça. Sa famille ne fait pas partie de notre monde. Je ne pense pas que maman va te laisser être clamer par le fils d'un mécanicien. »

« Maman n'en a rien a faire de ce qui m'arrive »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, mais seulement à un point. Tu restes un Anderson. Ce qui t'arrive va refléter sur la famille et avec les Smythe de nouveau en ville, et toi et Sebastian d'à peu près le même age... »

Blaine haleta.

Non. Non.

Cooper lui donna un regard compatissant. « Je peux me tromper, mais sois préparé. »

Il se leva et s'en alla de nouveau vers la fête laissant Blaine apeuré et tremblant.

Dès qu'il fut à la maison, il appela Kurt.

« S'il vous plaît... Puis-je venir vous voir... J'ai besoin de vous... »

« Pars maintenant. Je t'attendrais »

Blaine arriva à la porte de Kurt à 10 heures du soir. Il était en train de pleurer et de ravaler ses larmes. Kurt l'emmena à l'intérieur et le tint plus de cinq secondes. Blaine commença à balbutier.

« Vous, Kurt. Vous. Je ne veux que vous. Je veux être avec vous. Je ne l'aime pas. Je vous aime. Vous. Seulement me soumettre à vous. »

Lui ?

« Shhh. Ça va aller Blaine. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé ? »

Kurt travailla dur pour masquer sa colère quand Blaine lui a dit à propos des avances de Sebastian et de la théorie de Cooper. Quand il eut fini, Blaine pleurait et tremblait. Kurt le tenait serré contre lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Si je devais te clamer sans la permission de tes parents » Kurt savait que son père ne serait pas content, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il abandonne.

Blaine passa le reste de l'été à essayer d'éviter Sebastian aux fêtes d'été et aux rencontres sociales. Dès qu'il en avait la chance, Sebastian attraperait Blaine et effraya son être entier avec des attouchements illégaux et des conversations sur la clamation.

« Allez Blaine. Ça sera à quel point tes parents seront fiers de toi. Et crois moi je peux te rendre heureux. Je suis très doué à... tout » Sebastian se tint aussi près que possible de Blaine sans vraiment presser son corps au sien,mais c'était assez pour faire trembler de façon incontrôlable Blaine, son cœur battant de peur quand Sebastian murmura dans son oreille.

« Je vais te baiser tellement bien, Blaine. Tellement putain de fort. Je dominerai complètement ton cul de soumis. Tu supplieras pour ma queue et si tu es un bon garçon, je te laisserai l'avoir. »

« S'il vous plaît... non... S'il vous plaît... je...Je ne veux pas... »

« Ce n'est pas à propos de ce que tu veux. C'est à propos de ce que je veux, et je te veux toi. »

Blaine glissa du mur au sol. Il tremblait et des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il posa son menton sur ses genoux et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt.

Sebastian recula et rigola.

« Putain, tu es si putain de soumis. C'est super chaud. »

Après cet épisode Blaine s'est enfui vers la maison de Kurt et Kurt passa le reste de l'après-midi à effacer les peurs de Blaine avec des touches illégales de lui même.

« Tout va Bien Blaine. Je t'aime et je vais te clamer. Tu es mien. Tout à moi. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

A la fin de l'été Kurt ne pouvait pas attendre que l'école recommence pour qu'il puisse confronter Sebastian. Il ne perdit pas de temps à le trouver lors de son premier jour de classe.

Sebastian sourit de son sourire le plus sexy quand il vit Kurt marcher vers lui à la cafeteria. Wow. Dès son premier jour il attirait déjà des garçons chauds comme l'enfer.

« Et bien bonjour, beauté. J'espère que tu es mon cadeau de bienvenu »

Kurt leva les deux poignets. Le sourire de Sebastian s'estompa un peu quand il vit que Kurt n'était pas un esclave.

« Sebastian Smythe. »

« Kurt Hummel »

Le sourire de Sebastian disparut complètement.

« Désolé, mais ma mère a déjà remplie toutes les tâches ménagères dans notre maison. Toute fois, si la Jaguar de mon père casse je m'assurerais qu'il appelle ton père. En assumant qu'il est qualifié pour travailler sur une pièce de mécanique si chère. »

Kurt refusa de mordre à l'hameçon. Il avait des affaires plus urgentes que d'être embarqué dans un match d'insultes avec ce suricate.

« Reste loin de Blaine. Ne lui parle pas, ne le regardes pas, ne respire même pas dans sa direction. Et si tu le touches encore une fois je mettrais le Ministère des maîtres sur ton cul avant que le spray Axe ne s'évapore de ton corps »

« Oh, donc Blaine t'appartient, n'est-ce pas ? Marrant. Ses parents n'ont mentionné aucun nom quand j'ai parlé de le clamer. »

Kurt se releva. « Blaine ne te veut pas »

« Comme si ça importait. Écoute fillette, tu es hors de cette bataille. Blaine est de toute façon beaucoup trop bien pour toi. Si quelqu'un va le clamer c'est bien moi, donc je te suggères de dégager et d'arrêter de lui remplir la tête avec des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Victoria Anderson ne donnera jamais son fils à la progéniture d'un singe graisseux. Et je te dis quoi ? Ma femme de ménage a un fils et il s'avère être gay. Et si j'arrange quelque chose entre vous deux ? Vous êtes du même niveau social bas. Tu devrais t'en contenter et ne plus venir m'emmerder avec ça »

Kurt s'avança, sa voix calme masquant la furieuse rage à l'intérieur de lui « Et comment sais-tu exactement qu'il est gay ? Tu n'as pas brisé les règles d'état n'est-ce pas ? Baiser un esclave que tu n'as pas l'intention de clamer ? Tu devrais être prudent, Sebastian. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas être dénoncer d'abus. »

Les couleurs partirent un peu du visage de Sebastian. Il se recula. Kurt sourit de satisfaction.

« Reste loin de Blaine » Il se retourna et s'en alla, entra dans la première toilette sur son chemin et vomit son déjeuner entier.

Il tremblait avec colère et une rage possessive qu'il n'a jamais su avoir.

Blaine lui appartenait. A personne d'autre. Lui.

Il va devoir convaincre Victoria Anderson de lui laisser Blaine Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse Blaine finir avec ce trou du cul.

Kurt s'envoya de l'eau froide sur le visage et se sécha avec une serviette en papier. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

Qu'elle aille ce faire foutre Victoria Anderson.

Il clamera Blaine sans sa permission. Son père n'approuvera pas, mais et alors ? Il va juste devoir s'y faire.

Il allait clamer Blaine et personne n'allait l'arrêter.

Une review? Merci ďavoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooooo tout le monde ! Me revoila enfin ! Et oui je n'ai pas été très active à cause du brevet et tout et tout mais je suis la en ce moment aha ! Pour cette fiction j'avais pensé à mettre un rythme d'une semaine et demi/ deux semaine car c'est assez lourd à traduire croyez moi ! Enfin bref voilà voilà ! Je vois que le premier chapitre vous a plu ? J'en suis ravie. Merci à tous pour l'attention que vous portez à cette fiction. Gros bisous et bonne lecture (le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé jusqu'au bout donc si vous voyez des erreurs dites le gentillement en MP ou en review)

CeliaCom7 : Hello ma belle ! merci pour le 'bon anniversaire' tu es la meilleure ! Il n'y a pas de quoi je trouve ça super fun de traduire ahah c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de reviewer alors un grand merci ma belle pour tout le support ça me va droit au cœur ! Grooooos groooos bisous !

Akinou-Tsuki : bonjour ! Tu es nouveau/elle ici alors coucou aha ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes, cette histoire aura pas mal de rebondissements crois moi ! La suite est enfin là ! Merci de prêter de l'attention à mon travail ! J'ai hate de te relire ! Bisous !

Iheartlns : Hello ! Merci mais tout les compliments vont à l'auteure qui a fait un super boulot aha oui cette histoire sera très spécile aha. Il y aura beaucoup d'amour et de drame mais je te laisse découvrir ! Voici le prochain chapitre avec mes excuses pour poster si tard. Gros bisous ! (moi c'est Sara si tu veux savoir!)

X: bonjour ! Je vais essayer de faire des efforts de traduction je te le promets mais tu peux comprendre que c'est dur de traduire aha. Je vais essayer du mieux que possible de tout coudre ensembre ! Bisous !

AnnaKlaineuse : A ma chère Anna, je pensais honnetement que tu ne m'aimais pas aha mais passons;) oui il y aura du Seblaine mais dans les chapitres à venir, pas pour l'instant spoiler alart : Blaine va finir avec Seb, je t'ai fait peur hein non je déconne ! Il y aura du Klaiinnnneee ! Gros bisous et merci pour la review !

Tumblr : purplemoondream

insta (si vous voulez voir ma face et Darren aha) purpleemoondream

twitter : purplemoondream (oui c'est toujours la même chose)

Chapitre 2

Un mois après, Blaine était assis dans un fauteuil, espérant avoir assez de courage pour déverrouiller la porte.

Sa peur avait une telle emprise sur son esprit qu'il ne pouvait même pas penser à une chanson pour l'aider à se calmer.

Dîner chez les Smythe.

Victoria était entrée dans sa chambre ce matin, sans toquer, pour lui annoncer que toute la famille, incluant Cooper et son esclave Lisa, allait chez les Smythe pour dîner cet après-midi. Blaine était au milieu d'une branlette rapide et dure, conséquence d'un rêve qu'il avait eu la nuit d'avant.

_Kurt se tenait devant lui, nu et beau, sa peau pâle éclatante, rougeâtre et luisant. Ses ordres se déversaient sur Blaine, lourds et chauds comme les rayons du soleil. Blaine était nu, à genoux, les poignets et les chevilles attachés par des sangles en cuir. Un lourd collier métallique enserrait son cou. Une laisse y était attachée et était tenue par Kurt. La queue de Kurt était épaisse, imposante et dure. Blaine en salivait rien qu'à la regarder. Il la voulait tellement dans sa bouche. Et surtout, surtout, il voulait la sentir en lui._

_« Où sont tes yeux Blaine? »_

_Blaine déplaça rapidement son regard de la queue de Kurt vers le sol._

_« Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose que tu veux mon amour ? »_

_« Oui Monsieur »_

_« Que veux-tu ? »_

_« Votre queue Monsieur »_

_« Où aimerais-tu l'avoir ? »_

_« S'il vous plaît... dans ma bouche Monsieur »_

_Kurt se baissa et parcourut de ses doigts les cheveux de Blaine. Il serra son emprise sur la chaîne et tira la tête de Blaine en arrière._

_« Tu peux me faire plaisir »_

_Blaine ouvrit la bouche et se pencha en avant..._

« Ce soir, nous avons un dîner chez les Smythe donc ne disparais pas. En fait, pourquoi tu ne resterais pas à la maison aujourd'hui ? Comme ça, je ne serais pas obligée de te chasser quand il sera l'heure de partir ? Nous partirons à 18 heures »

Blaine tourna cramoisi quand il agrippa rapidement les draps pour se couvrir. Si Victoria avait remarqué ce qu'il était en train de faire, elle ne le mentionna pas.

« M'as-tu entendu ? Ne t'enfuis pas aujourd'hui. Cooper et Lisa seront ici à 16:00 »  
« Oui Madame »

Victoria sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Blaine expira et pensa à recommencer quand les mots de sa mère le frappèrent.

Dîner chez les Smythe.

Sebastian.

Blaine n'était pas d'humeur. Il leva le bras et attrapa le téléphone pour appeler Kurt.

Kurt se força à garder la voix calme et stable. Il savait que Blaine avait besoin de lui calme. S'il paniquait, Blaine paniquerait.

« C'est probablement juste un dîner, Blaine. Il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter. Juste essaie de rester près de tes parents ou de Cooper. »

« Mais si. Le dîner est un prétexte pour discuter d'une clamation avec Sebastian »

Kurt ferma les yeux et déglutit.

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un dîner. »

Dieu pitié faites que ce ne soit qu'un dîner.

« Vous ne savez pas Kurt. Et si ça ne l'était pas ? Et s'ils décident ce soir que je vais être avec Sebastian ? Oh mon dieu. »

La voix paniquée et brisée de Blaine rompit le cœur de Kurt. Il prit une profonde respiration et répéta sa commande.

« Blaine, je veux que tu te calmes. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive ce soir, je trouverais un moyen de te clamer. Je te le promets »

« Vous promettez ? »

« Je te le promets »

Blaine se relaxa.

Kurt va tout arranger.

Tout ira bien.

« Je vous aime Kurt. »

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Kurt raccrocha.

« Comment peux-tu faire ça ? »

Kurt se tourna pour voir son père debout devant lui, son visage rouge de colère.

« Faire quoi ? »

« Promettre quelque chose comme ça. Kurt... tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de promesse à un esclave. Il n'y a aucune garantie que tu sois autorisé à clamer Blaine »

« Je peux clamer qui je veux, même si les parents ne sont pas d'accord. Ce sont les règles »

Kurt secoua la tête.

« Allez Kurt tu n'es pas naïf. Les gens comme les Anderson jouent avec d'autres ensembles de règles »

« Je m'en fous de leur argent stupide. Blaine veut être avec moi et je le veux. Je le clame. »

Le cœur de Burt se brisa juste un petit peu quand il regarda Kurt. Au lieu des 17 ans qui se tenaient derrière lui, Burt voyait Kurt à l'âge de 1 0ans. Les bras croisés avec défiance, un air obstiné sur le visage tandis qu'il refusait de porter le manteau bleu marine que Burt lui avait acheté. Il en voulait un rose et il se fichait que les roses se trouvaient seulement dans le rayon fille. Le bleu était moche.

Le jour suivant Burt a rendu le manteau bleu marine et Kurt porta fièrement son manteau rose tout l'hiver, conscient des regards d'étrangers.

Mais Blaine n'était pas un manteau. Il était un esclave soumis et un extrêmement sensible et soumis en plus. Sans le vouloir Kurt était en train de jouer avec la tête de Blaine. Si les choses ne marchaient pas, les dégâts pouvaient lui laisser des cicatrices.

« Écoute gamin, je sais que tu l'aimes. Je sais que tu le veux. Mais tu dois être prudent. Et s'il n'était pas clamé par toi ? »

Burt leva les mains pour stopper les protestations de Kurt.

« Je sais, je sais. Tu es déterminé à le clamer mais prétendons juste que ça ne fonctionne pas car les Anderson ont d'autres plans. Sais-tu ce qu'il va arriver à Blaine ? L'agonie mentale qu'il va endurer s'il n'est pas clamé par celui auquel il s'est soumis dans son propre esprit ? Bien sûr qu'il se soumettrera à un autre maître parce que c'est sa nature, mais il y aura... une pièce manquante, une confusion qui va le laisser désorienté au sujet de la clamation. Et si son maître n'est pas disposé à être patient ? Tu causeras à Blaine beaucoup de peine si ça ne fonctionne pas »

Kurt s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et plaça une main sur sa bouche.

Merde.

C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Mais il ne pouvait dénier ses sentiments, ses désirs. Blaine était plus qu'une simple envie. Il était un besoin.

Et si Blaine avait raison à propos de ce soir ? Et si les plans étaient faits et l'accord signé ? Kurt secoua la tête doucement.

« Papa... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas le perdre... Je ne peux pas »

Burt acquiesça.

« Je sais. Nous allons tout faire pour que ça fonctionne. Je te le promets. »

Blaine enfonçait ses ongles dans les cousins du canapé quand Sebastian apparut à l'entrée du salon. Il se tenait juste là, un sourire suffisant sur le visage. Il envoya un baiser à Blaine. Il se retint de vomir à même le sol.

L'un des servants apparut derrière Sebastian.

« Le dîner est servi. »

Blaine de leva doucement, espérant que Sebastian aille dans la salle à manger avant lui mais il ne bougea pas du seuil de la salle de séjour.

« Bonsoir, Blaine. Tu es très séduisant »

Blaine ne dit rien. Sebastian attendait jusqu'à ce que Blaine se presse contre lui pour le suivre.

« Putain! Je ne peux attendre de mettre ma queue dans ce cul »

Blaine tomba presque. Sebastian rit.

Quand il atteignirent la salle à manger, l'esclave de Cooper, Lisa, appela Blaine.

« Assis-toi à côté de moi. »

Sebastian était sur le point de prendre la chaise de l'autre côté de Blaine quand Cooper glissa avec élégance dessus. Il sourit agréablement à Sebastian.

« Désolé »  
Sebastian le regarda de travers et s'assit en fin de table. Cooper regarda Blaine.

« Pas de quoi »

« Merci »

Cooper et Blaine avaient une relation très étrange . A cause de leur différence d'âge et le fait que Cooper était le fils, maître, favori de leur mère, ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches l'un de l'autre mais ils n'étaient pas ennemis non plus. En grandissant, Cooper a grandement ignoré Blaine, en suivant l'exemple mis en place par leur mère.

Dès qu'il avait eu son diplômé, il a clamé Lisa et n'alla pas à l'université. Après son diplôme, Victoria l'avait envoyé au Michigan pour diriger une compagnie industrielle qu'elle avait acheté. Il voyageait en Ohio assez souvent pour rendre visite et faire son rapport à sa mère. Il continuait de ne pas prêter beaucoup attention à Blaine mais il était quand même soucieux à propos de sa clamation. Une des amies de Lisa était actuellement piégée dans une misérable clamation arrangée par ses parents. Cooper était le premier à voir tout le malheur que cela lui causait. Il ne voulait pas voir Blaine dans la même situation.

Blaine passa une grande partie du dîner à parler à Lisa.

Lisa était vraiment très douce et avait toujours montré de la gentillesse et de l'affection envers Blaine. A la fin du dîner, Blaine se sentait plus relaxé. Malheureusement, ce sentiment ne dura pas. Tout le monde était parti dans le bureau non clos pour les desserts et les boissons.

Blaine restait près de Lisa, s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le petit canapé. Cooper s'assit sur une chaise près d'eux tandis que leurs parents s'assirent en face d'eux.

Sebastian entra dans la pièce.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence car tout le monde était concentré sur le dessert, un délicieux gâteau crème vanille à trois couches.

Anna Smythe brisa le silence.

« Donc, Victoria... Avez vous déjà pensé à la clamation de Blaine ? »

Blaine se gela. Sebastian sourit, fier de lui et satisfait.

Victoria secoua la tête.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Vous savez... peut-être que Blaine serait bon pour Sebastian. Sebastian a besoin de quelqu'un pour le calmer, le stabiliser. »

Blaine posa son assiette remplie de cake sur la table. Ses mains tremblaient.

Cooper prit la parole.

« Ne pensez-vous pas que Blaine devrait avoir son mot à dire sur qui va le clamer ? »

Victoria siffla.

« S'il te plaît. Il se soumettrait à un chien s'il remuait la queue assez fort. Ces choses doivent être dirigées. »

Sebastian rit. Cooper lui jeta un regard assassin.

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que Sebastian a une demi chance. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est franchement un chien. Une chienne en chaleur. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent de surprise. Victoria regarda Cooper avec horreur tandis que Sebastian le regardait. Anna devint rouge d'embarras.  
« C'était une indiscrétion juvénile. Sebastian connait mieux que ça maintenant »

Michael Smythe prit la parole.

« C'est vrai. Sebastian a grandi. Il est prêt à prendre la reponsabilité d'une clamation. Pense y Victoria. Ca pourrait être bénéfique, mutuellement, pour nos deux familles. »

Victoria regarda Blaine comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Oui, peut être que nous discuterons de cela plus profondément. »

Sebastian était en train de regarder Blaine npendant l'échange de leurs parents. Blaine, quant à lui, regardait le sol, sa langue courrait sur ses lèvres plusieurs fois tandis qu'il essayait de trouver la force de parler. L'esprit de Sebastian se remplit de pensées d'où il voulait la langue de Blaine. Blaine sentit le regard chaud de Sebastian et leva le regard doucement. Quelque chose à propos de l'air sensuel et menaçant dans les yeux de Sebastian effraya assez Blaine pour qu'il retrouve sa voix. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Non. »

victoria le regarda.

« Quoi ? »

« Non. J-je ne le veux pas. Je ne l'aime pas »

Sebastian eut l'air l »gèrement embarrassé.

« C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas. Nous devrions passer plus de temps ensemble. »

Anna Smythe sourit et hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« Oui ! Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Je suis sure que si vous deux passiez plus de temps encemble... »

Cooper l'interrompit. « D'après le passé de Sebastian , je ne pense pas que ce sur pour Blaine de passer du temps avec lui. Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous veut voir Blaine se faire violer»

« Cooper ! » cria Victoria. « Quelle horrible chose à dire ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

« J'essaye justee de protéger mon petit frère. »

le visage de Sebastian était rouge betterave de colère et d'embarrassement. « Je n'ai violépersonne, c'était consensuelle ! »

« comment du sex avec un esclave non clamé, qui n'a même pas 18 ans, peut être consensuelle ? »

« Je n'ai violépersonne ! »

Michael regarda Cooper.

« Bien sur que tu n'as violé personne. Tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu. Victoria, comment vont tes acquisitions des services généraux de manufactures ? »

Le ton de Michael était clair. La conversation était finie. Victoria roucoulait heureusement les détails de sa dernière conquête d'affaire.

Sebastian envoya un dernire regard malveillant à Cooper et à Blaine avant de disparaître.

Blaiine expira pendant que Lisa frottait son dos.

« Tout va bien se passer, Blaine. »

Blaine se retourna vers Cooper, les yeux soulagés et reconnaissants.

« Merci. Merci beaucoup »

« Pas de problème. »

« Coop... pourquoi m'as tu aidé... je veux dire... je ne sais pas... tu es, d'habitude, du côté de maman. »

Cooper soupira. « disons juste que je veux te voir heureux au lieu de misérable. J'ai vu ce qu'est un esclave malheureux, entrainé dans une clamation qu'il n'a jamais voulu ou qui se passe mal. Je veux quelquue hose de mieux pour toi. Je vois l'effet positif que Kurt a sur toi. C'est une bonne chose. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ça. »

Blaine hocha la tête, oui Kurt était bon pour lui, Kurt était génial pour lui. Kurt l'aidait à devenir plus fort, moins soumis autour/avec les autres maitres. Blaine savait que ce n'était pas que pour son bénéfice. Kurt était possessif et jaloux. Il ne voulait pas ue Blaine se soumette à un autre maitre. Il voulait que Blaine ne se soumette qu'à lui, seulement à lui.

Au soulagement de Blainee, Victoria oublia rapidement tout ce qui concernait la possible futur clamation avec Sebastian. Un compétiteur avait fait une avancée majeure dans sa zone (d'affaire) de clé ?

Le développement consumait tout son temps et son énergie. Blaine sortit de la maison pour se soulager et se vider l'esprit.

Sebastian baisa des yeux Blaine dès qu'il en avait l'occasion mais il gardait ses distances ce qui rendait Kurt nerveux au lieu d'heureux. Le sourire qu'avait Sebastian était trop malicieux et sur de lui, comme s'il avait un secret.

Est ce que Victoria arrangait sa clamation qans le lui dire ?

C'était lla pensée qui trottait dans la tête de Kurt toute la nuit.

Burt était aussi debout (toute la nuit). Au plus il voyait Kurt et Blaine intéragir, au plus il s'inquiétait à propos de la promesse qu'avait fait Kurt à propos de la clamation. Les deux garçons était (profonds/) trops (profonds) pour que les Andersons et les Hummels ne se soient jamais rencontrés. Burt avait décidé qu'il était l'heure d'arranger tout ça.

« Je suis désolée, de quelle compagnie dites vous être ? »

« Hummel Tire &amp; Lubes »

Victoria fronça les sourcils. Comment diable cet homme dans un costume bon marché à eu un rendez vous avec elle ? Elle devrait virer Sara ( oui Sara est le prénom dans la fiction origniale et oui l'auteure l'a écrit comme ça ) dès que cela est terminé.

« Que voulez vous ? »

« Je suis ici pour parler de votre fils, Blaine. Je suis le père de Kurt. »

L'expression de Victoria devient ennuyée.

« Et ? »

Burt fronça les sourcils.

« Bien, je suis sur que vous savez que Blaine et Kurt sortent ensemble depuis presque un an et demi. Kurt aimerait clamer votre fils. »

« Hors de question. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ne vous offensez pas, mr... Hundel ? » mas Blaine est un Anderson. Il vient d'une famille d'une certaine classe sociale, avec de bonnes manièreset un certain niveau social. Il ne serait pas approprié pour lui d'être clamer pas... »

« Faites attention. » grogna Burt.

« … quelqu'un d'une classe sociale différente. »

« Vous êtes une business woman. Je suis un businesman et un futur membre du congrès des Etats ne sommes pas si différents. »

« Un membre du congrès. Je prensiez que vous êtiez mécanicien ? »

« je me présente pour le congrès cette année. Je suis en tête des sondages à 70% »

« Congrès ? »

« Oui »

« Le congrès des Etats Unis ? »

« Y en a t-il un autre ? »

Victoria se recula dans son siège et commença à calculer. Avoir un politicien dans sa poche est utile. Il y avait quelques allègements fiscauxqu'elle voulait voir passer pour une acquisition majeure et un deal d'expension sur lequel elle travaillait. Elle pouvait arranger les choses avec les Smythe. Ils comprendront. Spécialement si elle partage son influence. Elle sourit à Burt et pressa le bouton de son téléphone.

« Sara, prends mes appelles »

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

« Kurt calme toi. »

« Comment as tu pu ? Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais être ce genre de politicien ! »

« Allez, gamin ! Tu me connais mieux que ça ! Je n'ai pas accepter les choses dont je ne suis pas déjà intégré ! Victoria et moi sommes deux chefs d'entreprise. Nous avons plus en commun que tu ne le penses ! »

« J'allais manier ça ! »

« Comment ? En clamant Blaine sans la permission de ses parents ? Non, ça n'est pas comme ç que tu veux le clamer. Spécialement quand tu dois dealer avec quelqu'un d'aussi soumis que Blaine et avec une famille comme les Anderson. Ça va revenir te hanter. De cette manière tu vas/peux le faire comme il le faut. »

« et tu vas être dans la pche arrière de Victoria ! Et que va t-il se passer si tu ne gagnes pas les élections ? »

Burt avait l'ai visiblement blessé.

« Quand as tu commencé à penser aussipetit de ton vieux père ? »

Kurt se sentait comme de la merde. Il devait croire un peu son père, surtout qu'il essayait juste de l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas accepter quelque chose qui ne va aps avec sa il allai définitivement gagner.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que tu sois redevable à qui que se soit en mon nom. SurtoutVictoria Anderson. »

« Je te promets que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. Je t'aime et je ferais tout pour tooi, mais j'ai des limites. Des limites dont je suis sur que tu veuilles que j'ai. Comme, je te promets de ne pas débarquer sans prévenir à New York l'année prochaine parce que tu me manques et que je veux m'assurer que Blaine et toi allez bien. »

Kurt sourit.

« Oui s'il te plait limite cette activité ? »

« Okay. Mais je ne vais pas limiter mon besoin de te remémorer les règles. En depend des hoses quise passent avec ses parents, tu as encore besoin de suivre le règlement des Etats sur les interactions physiques avant qu'il ne soit clamé »

Kurt hocha vigoureusement la tête en priant que sa culpabilité ne se voit pas il n'avait brisé aucune loi. Pas techniquement. Pas vraiment. Bien sur il tenait la main de Blaine plus de 5 secondes... et oui, ils s'allongeaient sur le lit de Kurt l'un contre l'autre... okay... bon.. . Peut être que Kurt a occasionellement la queue de Blaine à travers son pantalon, mais c'était seuleent pour que Blaine se sente mieux après le attaques de Sebastian. Les petits gémissements et oupirs de relaxation prouvaient que c'était bon pour Blaine. Il n'avait jamais permis à Blaine de le toucher, peut importe à quel point Blaine le regardait désepérement et en dépend d'à quel point il voulait que Blaine le touche. Peut importe de combien de rêve il a du souffrir. Des rêves de Blaine à genoux... dans une soumission complète... les lèvres séparées... demandant à Kurt de l'autoriser à le servire...

« Kurt ! »

Kurt cligna des yeux et devint cramoisi. Burt soupira.

« Peut être que nous devons revoir le chapitre 8,encore. »

Dire que Sebastian était énervé serait un effemisme. Sebastian était habitué être le premier et il n'aiamait pas être dépassé par un minet à face de gay de basse classe comme Kurt Hummel. Il n'aimait pas spécialement voir Kurt traverser les couloirs de Dalton en tenant la main de Blaine avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage victorieux. Il était encore plus révolté quand ses parents ont refusé de faire quelque chose. Oui ils étaient déçus. Ils aimaient l'idée d'avoir une clamation qui connectait les Smythe à la famille Anderson, mais Victoria a expliquait des choses dont ils étaient satisfés et ils respectaient sa décision. Sebastian va juste devoir avancer. Sebastian était livide. Il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, toujours. Blaine devrait comprendre ça.

Il le conça dans la salle de musique, Blaine était assis sur le piano, travaillant sur un arrangement. Il était plongé dans se pensées, jouant des notes dans sa tête et sur le piano. Il a toujours était bon en musique, mais grace à Kurt c'était comme si une part de son cerveau, dont il n'avait jamais eu l'accès auparavant, s'était ouverte. Entre les rêves de servir Kurt, il rêvait de note de musique dansant au dessus et à travers les pages, s'arrangeant d'elles en parfaites harmonies et rythmes.

« Hello, Blaine. »

Blaine était tellement étonné et effrayé qu'il tomba du banc du piano. Sebastian rit.

« Aww, pauvre bébé. Ca va ? Tu t'es fait un bleu ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses un bleu sur ce beau cul. »

Blaine recula péniblement vers le mur.

« Reste à terre. »

Blaine se gela. Sebastian rit.

« Ta soumission est putain de délicieuse. »

il se tient au dessus de Blaine.

« A genoux. »

Blaine obéit immédiatement. Sebastian aggripa ses cheveux et mit sa tête en arrière. Blaine tremblait et des larmes mouillaient ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas quel genre de deal ta pute de mère a fait avec le père d'Hummel, mais retiens bien mes mots. Ce. N'ai. Pas. Fini. »

Blaine pleurait quand Sebastian le mit sur ses pieds en tirant sur ses cheveux. Il le claqua contre le mur et pressa son corps contre le sien. Des larmes roulèrent sur le visage de Blaine quand il sentit l'érection de Sebastian contre sa cuisse.

« S-S'il vous p-plait... Pitié non. »

Sebastian se pressa plus durement contre lui.

« Comment oses tu me dénigrer. Tu es un putain d'esclave. L'une des plus soumisses pute jamais née. Tu ne me dénigres pas. Juste tu attends. Je vais clamer ton cul. »

« Sebastian ! »

Sebastian se retourna. Son visage rencontra le poing de Wes.

« espèce de trou du cul ! » Wes balança son poing de nouveau pour se connecter/rencontrer le nez de Sebastian. Ils se balancèrent et se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre avant de tomber, ils luttèrent sur le solde la salle de musique, se cognant dans les tables et cognant des chaises. Ils roulèrent et passèrent la porte pour se retrouver dans le couloir. Une foule se réunie autour d'eux pendant qu'ils se bousculèrent sur leurs pieds et attaquèrent l'autre une nouvelle fois.

Kurt vint en courant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? que s'est ilpassé ? »

Le garçon à côté de lui haussa les épaules. Kurt regarda choqué tandis que Wes claqua Sebastian dans une rangée de casiers et commença à lui hurler dessus, coup après coup. Wes était très guindé et convenable comme garçon. Il aimait les règles, l'ordre, les traditions et la pertinence. Frapper quelqu'un, même un trou du cil comme Sebastian, n'était pas approprié sauf...

« Blaine ! » Kurt chercha frénétiquement parmis la foule. « Blaine ! » ses yeux se dirigèrent vers les portes grandes ouvertes de la salle de musique.

« Blaine ! »

Rien.

« Blaine ? C'est Kurt. Tout va bien. S'il te plait réponds moi. »

Il y eut un petit sanglot provenant du coin. Blaine était enroulé en petite boule dans le coin derrière une chaise. Kurt tomba à genoux et le recueilla dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien, Blaine. Je suis là. Tout va bien. »

Blaine s'attacha à lui, enterrant son visage dans son épaule.

« C'est okay. Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je prendrais soin de toi. Promis. »

« Il... Il...il a dit... il a dit... »

« Ignore ce qu'il a dit. Ca ne veut rien dire. J'ai la permission de ta mère. Je vais te clamerà ton 18ème anniversaire. Je vais te clamer et tu seras mon esclave. Le mien pas le sien. Mien. »

« V-Votre. »

« Mien. »

Ni Wes ni Sebastian ne s'est fait revoyer, le prinicipale a trouvé ça dur à croire qu'un élève parfait, model comme Wes aurait commencé une bagarre dans avoir une très très bonne raison. Il ne croyait pas l'histoire de Sebastian où Wes l'avait attaqué simplement pour avoir errer dans la salle de musique. Le principale n'aimait pas Sebastian en ce qui le concerne il avait cerné cette fae de rat. Il accepta soudainement /smythe four dation /et une très large donation pour la bibliothèque et laissa tomber toute cette histoire. Une fois que Kurt avait appris exactement ce que Sebastian avait fait à Blaine, il voulait le reporter au Ministère des Maitres. Burt lui conseilla de ne pas le faire.

« Les Anderson et les Smythe sont amis. Tu causes des problèmes aux Smythe et Victoria pourrait changer d'avis. Nous devons être prudents jusqu'à ce que tu clame officiellement Blaine. »

Kurt brulait aux pensées du fait Sebastian s'en sorte indemme d'avoir pressé da bite contre Blaine. C'était considéré comme une menace pour un esclave mais il savait que son père avait raison. Il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse mettre sa permission de clamation en danger.

Les mois qui menèrent à l'anniversaire de Kurt s'evolèrent. Sebastian s'était retiréé /n'approché plus Blaine/ à l'exeption des regards sales qu'il lançait à Kurt. Il ignorait Blaine complètement. À l'approche de l'anniversaire de Kurt, Burt était devenu de plus en plus insistant pour que Kurt revoit le chapitre 8 des règles de l'état concernant les interaction entre maitre et esclave non clamé. Spécialement la section ur les relations sexuelles. Kurt ne pouvait pas croire que son père était toujours en train de rabacher ça. Il était sur de pouvoir réciter le chapitre entier par cœur. Une nuit sa frustration atteignit son summum.

« Papa ! Assez ! Arrêtes de me harceler ! »

« Fas attention à ton ton, Kurt. »

« Je suis désolé, mais sérieusement tu me rends fou ! »

« Ton, Kurt »

Kurt le regarda. Burt s'assit et invita Kurt à faire de même.

« Ecoute je sais que je vais sur tes nerfs, mais tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il va te arriver. Des choses vont changer. Tu vas changer. Tu dois être prêt pour ce qui va t'arriver. »

« Je sais déjà ce qu'il va m' appétit sexuel va monter en flèche pour atteindre un niveau supérieur, comme si c'est possible. Papa je te promets. J'ai lu les règles. Je connais les règles. Je ne le laisserais pas me toucher. Je ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse me le faire perdre. Je te le promets. Je suis la définition du self control. »

Burt soupira. « Esperons que tu restes comme ça. »

La nuit avant son anniversaire, Kurt se regarda das le mirroir. Il ne se sentait pas différent. Il ne doutait pas des paroles de son père et de son livre sur la santé, mais il ne se sentait pas comme si quelque chose de majeur allait se produire.

Oui il voualit toujours sauter Blaine, et oui les yeux de Blaine le suppliaient de le daire, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Quand il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux kurt décida qu'il irait bien. Son père était juste trop prudent. Et il surréagissait.

Il était endormi 15 secondes après avoir fermé les yeux. 45 secondes plus tard la transformation commença. Le centre/ cœur de la partie maitre du cerveau de Kurt commença à s'ouvrir, à muter et à s'étirer. Des veines cassèrent et se reconnectèrent. Le sang de Kurt s'épaissit, s'assombrit et se réchauffa de quelques degrès. Sa queue s'allongea et s'élargit. Ses boules s'étendirent et devinrent un plus lourdes. Les luscles de ses bras et ses jambes se renforcèrent.

Au matin, la transformation était complète. Kurt se réveilla en se sentant particulièrement reposé. Il n'avait rien remarqué quand il prit sa douche et se brossa les dents. Il regarda sa queue pendant quelques minutes, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

Peut être ?

Non.

Juste son imagination, ou peut être une pensée irréaliste. Il s'habilla et descendit.

Après un « bon anniversaire » de son père, Finn et Carole, et un bol de fruit et du yogurt, Kurt attrapa son sac.

« J'y vais. Je vous vois plus tard »

Burt plaça une main sur ses épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Promets moi que tu seras prudent aujourd'hui. Spécialement autour de Blaine. »

Kurt roula des yeux. « Je promets »

« Je suis sérieux Kurt »

« Moi aussi. Je promets d'être prudent »

« Passe une forte journée. »

Kurt fit la tête et rigola. Sérieusement ? Une forte journée ? Comme chaque matin, kurt alla à son casier en premier et parti attendre à celui de Blaine. Il remarqua Sebastian qui se tenait à quelques pieds de là , les bras croisés, le regardant avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage. Kurt lui jeta un regard menaçant et commença à faire défiler les messages disant 'joyeux anniversaire' sur son téléphone.

« Salut . Joyeux anniversaire »

*Kurt leva le regard dans les yeux de Blaine puis se gela. Il tituba un peu quand son cœur battit la chamade et il lui était soudainement plus difficile de respirer.

Ilavait toujours voulu Blaine, mais maintenant ce sentiment était plus fort et plus intense qu'il ne l' jamais été. Ça bafouer son sens du control et de la discipline. Il voulait que ce magnifique garçon le serve. Qu'il suce sa queue jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé. Oui, exactement. Sa queue avait sa place dans la belle bouche de ce garçon. Maintenant.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine, son érection pressant contre son pantalon, demandant liberté. Les doigts de Kurt bougèrent vers sa fermeture éclaire. Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent et se reemplirent de soumission quand il entendit la bragutte de Kurt être baissée. Il commença doucement à couler vers le sol.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Wes et David apparurent de chaque côté de Blaine, en plaçant chacun une main sous ses bras pour le tenir debout. Kurt cligna des yeux et essayait de se remémorer qui ils étaient.

David regarda le pantalon de Kurt et sourit malicieusement.

« Yep. Définitivement son 18ème anniversaire. » il tira sur le bras de Blaine. « Viens. Aussi fun ce serait de vous voir tous les deux mettre en place un show porno gay pour nous tous, nous cours et nous ne voulons pas que Kurt ait des problèmes. Tu es avec moi aujourd'hui, Wes va prendre soin du birthdayboy. »

Wes commença à trainer Kurt loin de Blaine. Kurt rugit.

« Non ! Stop ! Lache moi ! »Il essaya de s'arracher lui même de Wes, mais Wes reserra son emprise sur le bras de Kurt et continua à le trainer.

« Désolé,Kurt. Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Blaine était en train de gémir bruyammet tandis que David le tirait dans le gémissemen

frappèrent le cœur de Kurt et envoya une réaction féroce et protective à l'intèrieur de lui. Wes était complètement préparé à la bousculade que Kurt lui envoya. Wes l'esquiva sans effort. Il poussa Kurt dans la première toilette (oui on dit une toilette et non pas un toilette) qu'ils atteignirent et le poussa en direction de la première cabine.

« Vas y. la première bralette est la meilleure. »

Kurt ne protesta pas, il courut dans la cabine, enleva son pantalon et commença à se branler bruyament, hurlant le nom de Blaine quand il vient. Il le refit cinq minutes plus tard. Quand il émergea finalement de la cabine il se sentait relaxé et avait l'esprit clair..

Wes, qui étati resté dhors pour empêcher que quelqu'un entre (pour garder tout le monde dehors), entra sa tête à l'intèrieur.

« terminé? »

Kurt hocha la tête sans une once d'embarrassement. Wes l'attendit tandis qu'il se lavait les mains.

« Comment as tu su ? »

« C'est une chose qu'un garçon de lycée vie. (this is an all boys school?). La vraie question est comment n'as tu pas su ? »

« Est-ce comme ça pour tout le monde ? »

« Non. Juste pour ceux qui sont 100% certain de leur clamation. Pour être honnêt, je suis un peu surpris que les Anderson ont envoyé Blaine à l'école aujourd'hui. Généralement, dans les cas commele vôtre où la clamation est une conclusion prévisible, les parents gardent l'esclave à la maison pendant le 18ème anniversaire du maitre et même quelques jours en plus juste au cas où le maitre ne peut pa se controler. Mais encore une fois, j'ai appris à ne pas trop attendre des Anderson concernant Blaine. »

Kurt se sentit coupable d'avoir fait endurer à son père une periode difficile. Son père savait probablement que les Anderson n'allaient pas prendre de précautions pour protéger Blaine, et si Kurt avait perdu le contrôle et s'était abandonné à son désir sexuelle qui l'étouffait... merde... Sebastian l'aurait fait savoir au ministère avant que Kurt n'ait le temps de se retirer.

Kurt regarda Wes avec une reconnaissance accrue.

« Merci. Et je suis dédolé de t'avoir bousculé. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, ni à personne. Même pas aux personnes qui le méritaient. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Wes sourit. « Pas de problème. Viens. Nous sommessuper en retard en cours, mais juste dis que au professeur que c'est ton anniversaire. C'est le seul jour où tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuies si tu es en retard. »

A la fin de la journée, Kurt était misérable. Il s'était branlé trois fois de plus, cédant au fait qu'il ne serait pas capable de se débarasser de cette faim, nouvelle, désespérée, intense et purement sexuel,ed Blaine. Ça le rongeait comme une profonde douleur lanscinante et le laissait affamé.il arriva à la maison pour trouver son père en train de faire les 100 pas dans la cuisine.

« Hey. »

« Salut »

Burt scruta la face ed Kurt pour trouver des indices. Kurt s'assit à la table.

« Est ce que tout s'est bien passé ? »

Kurt hocha la tête1

« Oui, je plannifie de nommer mon premier enfant Wesley David Hummel. »

« Donc ils ne l'ont pas gardé à la maison ? »

« Non. »

Burt fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Batards. J'ai pensé qu'ils auraient considéré à quel point il était soumis. Ton grand père ne m'a pas laissé approcher ta mère pendant un mois. »

« Papa... je suis ddésolé... je suis désolé d'avoir été un sale gosse à propos d'étudier le chapitre 8 et tous les avertissements. J'ai compris maintenant. »

« C'est okay, de passage. Tu as passé ton premier jour sans accident. Je suis dier de toi. Plus que trois mois seulement. »

Plus que trois mois.

Plus. Que. Trois. Mois.

Kurt s'excusa.

Quand il alla se coucher son poignet était endolori. Comme sa bite.

Kurt était soulagé de trouver que même si les sentiments intenses n'ont pas diminués, sa détermination pour ne pas céder ne fit que s'accroître, il était motivé enn parti par l'épiation constante de Sebastian. Kurt était sur que Sebastian le numéro du Ministère des maitres en numéro abrégé en attendant qu'il foute tout en l'air.

Kurt était déterminé à ne pas céder. Au lieu il concentra son énergie dans le planning de sa vie après le lycée.

Après d'innombrables débats et recherches au fond de lui, Kurt décida que Blaine devait intégrer the Tish School Of Art tandis que lui va intégrer la New York Académie of Dramatics Arts (n/t :NYADA).

Ce ne sera pas facile. Tandis que les esclaves non clamés allaient souvent à l'université, l'école était en premier assistée par des maitres. Kurt était nerveux au fait que Blaine assiste à des cours seul, mais il svait que Blaine était passioné par l'écriture de musique et Tish avait un programme d'écriture de comédies musicales. Kurt s'était convaincu lui même que Blaine irait bien. Il serait déjà clamé et porterait un collier qui dirait au monde qu'il appartient à Kurt Hummel.

Lesesclaves clamés étaient hors d'accès et les maitres attrapés en train de harceler ou de dominer un esclave clamé pouvait être poursuivis, emprisonnés ou pire.

Blaine devrait être en sécurité.

Blaine n'en était pas si sur.

« Je serais loin de vous toute la journée. »

« tu seras avec moi chaque nuit. Nous vivrons ensemble tu t'en souviens ? »

« Et si quelqu'un essayait de m'avoir ou de me prendre ? »

Les mots de Sebastian persistaient dans sa tête.

_Juste attends. Je vais clamer ton cul._

Kurt plaça ses mains de chaques côtés du visage de Blaine.

« Tu seras clamé, Blaine. Tu porteras un collier plus deux bracelets juste pour être sur qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur sur de ton status. Tout le monde va savoir que tu m'appartiens. »

Blaine eut ce regard soumis et implorant dans les yeux qui conduisait Kurt sur le bord de l'exctase.

« Vous allez me possédé. »

« Oui. »

« Je vais vous servir. »

« Oui tu vas me servir. »

Blaine commença à s'agenouiller vers le sol.

« Appartenu par vous. Je ne peux pas attendre d'être appartenu par vous. »

Kurt ferma les yeux. Il ferait mieux de l'arrêter. Il devait l'arrêter.

Blaine n'était pas sien.

Pas encore.

Blaine pressa son visage contre l'entrejambe de Kurt.

« Je ne peux attendre de vous servir. »

Kurt enroula ses poignets en deux boules serrées.

Contrôle. Discipline. Maitrise.

Merde.

Ça serait si facile. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de dézipper son pantalon. Blaine ferait le reste et personne ne le saura. Cela importait-il vraiment ? Blaine serait sien dans un mois et demi.

Kurt baissa le regard. Blaine le regardait. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour, ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes. Kurt prit une profonde inspiration.

« Debout Blaine. »

Blaine se leva immédiatement. Il baissa les yeux tristement vers le sol. Kurt prit son menton entre ses doigts et leva sa tête.

« Regarde moi. Je te veux. Tellement. Mais nous devons attendre jusqu'à après la clamation. Je ne veux rien faire qui puisse tout foutre en l'air. »

Blaine hocha la tête. Il connaissait les règles. Ce qui ne voualit pa sdire qu'il ne voulait pas la bite de Kurt dans sa bouche. Kurt enroula ses bras autour de lui et le rapprocha de lui.

« Bientôt Blaine. Bientôt je te clamerais et puis... » il le tenit plus serré et murmura dans son oreille. « Nous baiserons jusqu'à l'éffondrement. »

Kurt était sur que le jour de sa remise de diplôme était le second plus beau jour de sa vie. Le premier serait le jour où il clamerait Blaine. Il était excité de enfin terminer le lycée et il attendait avec impatience de clamer Blaine pour pouvoir dégager de Lima.

Pendant l'été, ils assistèrent à plusieurs cérémonies de clamation. La plupart était simple, mais quelques unes étaient extrêmement élaborées comme celle de Rachel et Finn.

Les pères de Rachel se sont totalement investis, ils ont loué un hall pour la cérémonie, ils ont recruté des musiciens et ils ont dessevi une fête après. Rachel chanta cinq chansons proclamant son amour pour Finn et fit un long discours de clamation.

Kurt, Blaine et Carol la regardaient avec amusement tandis que Burt roulait des yeux. Kurt affirma à son père qu'il ne voulait rien du spectacle dont ils avaient été témoins.

Enfait, il ne voulait pas de spectacle du tout. Il voualit une cérémonie calme, traditionnelle et privée dans leur jardin, avec sa famille et celle de Blaine s'ils choississent d'y assister et peut être Wes et Mercedes. Ils prendraient le souper et lui et Blaine partiraient pour New York le lendemain.

Burt fut surpris.

« Et à propos de la nuit de clamation?ne veux tu pas la passer quelque part de spécial ? »

Kurt acquiesça. « J'ai réservé une suite dans une chambre d'hôte juste à côté de Cleveland. Nous y passerons la nuit et prendrons la route pour New York le matin. »

« Considérant le marriage élaboré que tu avais plannifié pour tes powers rangers , j'assumais que tu aurais voulu un grand show. »

Kurt secoua la tête.

« Non. Je veux juste Blaine. »

Kurt avait d'autres raisons de garder les choses discrètes. Il ne voulait pas dealer avec les Anderson. La dernière chose que Kurt voualit était que Victoria décide de se présenter à la réception pour montrer à tous sa relation avec le congressman des USA.

Ça voualit dire inviter les Smythe et ça voulait dire Sebastian.

Pendant longtemps Victoria est restée complètementinintéréssée par la clamation proche. Kurt n'avait jamais posé le pied dans la demeure des Anderson ou ne serait ce que poser les yeu sur la famille.

Il était content de garder les choses comme elles étaient .

Le matin du 18ème anniversaire de Blaine, Kurt était assis dans son lit et regardait autour de lui sa chambre presque entièrement vide. Ses affaires et celles de Blaine avaient éte mises dans des cartons et avaient été envoyé dans leur appartement à New York une semaine auparavant.

Sa tenue pour la cérémonie de clamation pendait dans son armoire avec des tenues de la saison fashion dernière qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'emporter avec lui.

Il dscendit du lit et s'assit devant sa coiffeuse. Il ouvrit le tiroir du vas et en sortit une boite argentée. À l'intèrieur il y avait le collier et les bracelets que Kurt placerait sur Blaine pour l'identifier comme un esclave clamé. Ils étaient d'un design à petit carreaux, kurt avait passé des heures à les designer et redessiner jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfait. Il avait pris le croquis chez Dawson's, un bijoutier à Columbus reconnut comme un excellent artisant.

Le design original de Kurt contenait des diaments, mais c'était beaucoup trop cher. Il avait à peine assez d'argent pour s'offrir le design personnalisé mais il était déterminé à donner quelque chose de spécial à Blaine.

La plupart des maitres chossissait simplement parmis les centaines d'options disponibles dans les bijouteries et les magasins.

Kurt voulait quelque chose de spécial et unique. Quelque chose d'unique en son genre. Comme Blaine. Quand il regarda le collier et les bracelets l'énormité de ce jour le frappa.

Après aujourd'hui il serait un maitre dominant accompli. La vie entière du soumis esclave Blaine, sa sureté et son bien être seront sa responsabilité. Une fois clamé, Blaine comptera sur Kurt pour tout. Il ne reprendra plus jamais une décision par lui même. Il sera sous le contrôl complet et les commandes de Kurt.

Cette simple pensée réchauffa le cœur de Kurt, et caus une excitation sexuelle profonde au fond de lui. Il était en totale érection, mais il ne pouvait pas se soulager. Les maitres n'étaient pas autorisés à se masturber le jour de la clamation.

Au lieu de ça il devait sauver son énergie sexuelle et ses besoins pour Blaine et remplir leur nuit de confirmation de la clamation.

Blaine était assis dans sa chambre vide et espérait qu'il était l'heure de partir chez Kurt. Il était nerveux, excité, appeuré et heureux. Le plus heureux qu'il n'a jamais été dans toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais autant voulu quelque chose aussi fortement que d'être clamé par Kurt.

Aujourd'hui il déménagerait de la maison de sa mère pour celle de son maitre, et Kurt deviendra la force dominante dans sa vie, son possesseur, son maitre. Son tout.

Il ne pouvait attendre. Surtout pour cette nuit.

Cette nuit où ils vont confirmer la clamation, Blaine sera finalement autorisé à tomber à genoux, ouvrir la bouche et sucer la queue de Kurt à sec. Et puis ils vont faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que ça fasse mal.

Blaine ferma les yeux et se lécha les lèvres. Juste quelques heures de plus.

À 9:45 il attrapa son sac et descendit. Ses parents étaient en train de manger leur déjeuner sur le bureau. Il voulait juste partir, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il devrait dire aurevoir.

Il avança silencieusement. Les yeux au sol.

Victoria leva les yeux de son téléphone.

« Oui ? »

« C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, pourquoi, oui ça l'est. Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Joyeux anniversaire, Blaine » Son père lui donna un sourire sincère.

« Je préssume que Kurt te clame aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien, bonne chance. Je suis sure que tu vas aimer New York. C'est une ville fabuleuse. »

Blaine resta là pendant une autre minute avant de partir.

Victoria le regarda partir.

Sa part du deal était complète.

Burt Hummel ferait mieux de tenir sa promesse.

Burt, Carol, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Wes et Cooper et Lisa se tenaient en cercle dans le jardin de la maison des Hummel. Blaine était surpris mais content quand Cooper l'avait appelé pour lui dire que lui ainsi que Lisa aimeraient assiser à la cérémonie de clamation. Il était heureux d'avoir quelqu'unn de sa famille présent.

Blaine marcha de la porte jusqu'au milieu du cercle . Il s'agenouilla, les yeux au sol, il attendit. Un moment plus tard, Kurt apparut. Il marcha jusqu'au milieu du cercle et se tint devant Blaine. Pour être complètement sur et en règle, Kurt avait choisi d'utiliser le language standard pour la cérémonie.

« Regarde moi. »

Blaine leva le regard. Son cœur ratta un battement et il trembla quand il regarda Kurt droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu profond et gris, tandis que les mots de Kurt racontaient une histoire de dominance, ses yeux racontaient une histoire qui comptait vraiment.

L'amour.

« Moi, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, étant né du côté des maitres et donc doté du privilège de la maitrise, je déclare te clamer , Blaine Victor Anderson, comme mon esclave. Je promets de te dominer de la façon dont ma nature me le demande et dont ta nature en a grand besoin. Je te promets, de ma vie, de te protéger et de m'occuper de toi. Tu es mien pour que je puisse t'aimer, te chérir, t'utiliser et te punir comme je le sens. Tu accepteras cette clamation. »

« Maitre, moi, Blaine Victor Anderson, me soumets à vous comme un esclave obéissant. Je vais vous honorer et vous servir. Ma soumission totale est une obligation envers vous. Vos besoins et désirs sont mes seules inquiètudes. C'est en vous que je trouverais joie, paix et bonheur. Mon corps vous appartient pour que vous l'utilisez comme vous le voulez. Je me soumets à vous et à personne d'autre. J'accepte votre clamation. »

Burt s'avança avec un plateau contenant le collier et les bracelets. Kurt prit le collier.

« Ce collier est le symbol de ton asservissement à moi. Puisse que tous ceux qui voient cela savent que tu es clamé par moi, et respectent cette clamation comme je respecte la clamation des autres. »

Quand Kurt plaça le collier autour de son cou, le corps de Blaine se relaxa des années de tension, de stress et le désir désespéré qu'on lui prête attention fondit comme neige au soleil.

Kurt prit les bracelets.

« Avec le collier, ces bracelets sont un symbol de ma responsabilité de t'aimer, te protéger, te dominer et de te faire respecter les règles en tant que ton maitre. Puisse cela être un rappel constant pour toi et tous les autres maitres que tu es l'esclave clamé de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. »

Kurt vérouilla un bracelet autour de chaques poignets de Blaine. Blaine ferma les yeux et baissa le front vers le sol.

Kurt baissa le regard vers lui et sentit une soudaine poussée de dominance parcourir son corps. Il était content d'avoir décidé de porter un costume trois pièce avec un manteau au trois quarts e dépand de la température chaude d'aôut. Cela cachait son érection qui poussait contre son pantalon.

« Debout »

Blaine se mit doucement sur ses pieds. Kurt prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« Je te clame complètement comme mien. »

« Je me soumets complètement à vous. »

Kurt s'avança et l'embrassa, leur premier baiser profond, humide et remplit de langue.

Blaine gémit quand Kurt parcourra avec insistance sa bouche, déterminé à en mémoriser le gôut. Il se retira quelques instants seulement pour jeter ses bras autour du coup de Blaine et de rassembler leurs bouches ensemble.

Ils n'étaient pas conscients des applaudissements et encouragements de leurs familles et amis. Tout ce dont ils avaient conscience était l'autre.

Kurt se détacha et murmura dans l'oreille de Blaine.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais partir. »


End file.
